Representational state transfer (“REST”) is a software architecture for distributed systems, such as the World Wide Web. In a REST architecture, servers hold resources such as web page content, documents, images and other types of information that are addressable by a client. A client wishing to create or modify a resource sends data representing the resource to the server, which stores the data in a repository such as a database. A client wishing to access an existing resource can initiate a request to the server, which then provides a representation of the requested resource to the client. A representation of a resource may include, for example, a document that captures the current or intended state of the requested resource. Generally speaking, in a REST-based system, servers have responsibility for maintaining resources without concern for the user interface or user context (e.g., session state), while clients have responsibility for providing the user interface and acquiring, interpreting and reacting to the user context without concern for maintaining the resources. Further, the server generally operates in a stateless environment in which the server does not store the user context between requests. Accordingly, each request generated by the client contains all of the context information needed for the server to provide the requested resource.